Someone returns
by cm forever
Summary: Kathy is back and ready to ruin Chandler and Monica's relationship.
1. someone returns

Hi! I'm back. This is my second attempt at a fanfiction. This idea just came to me and I started writing. Here goes…

Oh wait, umm it takes place in season 5. Right after the episode that Phoebe gives birth but Chandler and Monica never got into a fight. So no one knows about them yet.

************************************************************************

Monica comes bouncing into Central Perk unnoticed by 4 of her five friends: Joey, Chandler, Rachel, and Phoebe. They are so involved in their conversations that they don't even realize that she is standing there practically bouncing and ready to grab their attentions.

"Hey guys, guess what!"

"The fifth dentist gave in and now they're all recommending trident." (Okay im pretty sure that was a line from the show but it's really good:-)

"Ha ha very funny. Any way, I'm leaving my job." A bunch of `why's come pouring out and curious looks follow. "I'm leaving because I found an even better job.

"What? Where?"

"At Babbo!"

"Oh My God!" Phoebe and Rachel say at the same time.

"What the hell is Babbo?" Joey says looking at her curiously.

"Is that the fancy Italian place on 43 St.?" Chandler asks. (okay I know nothing about that place all I know is the name. I'll shut up now.

"Yup!" Monica shakes her head furiously.

"Wow that's great! That place is really ritzy. Famous people are always hanging out there." Rachel says with her eyes practically glowing. 

"Yea that's great, Mon. I'm…" Phoebe stops in mid sentence and stares at some thing behind Monica.

"What?" Monica turns around to see what she's staring at and gets taken back by what she sees. They all stopped staring for a minute and focus their eyes on Chandler. He stands up shakily, still overcome with shock.

"K..Kathy? What are you doing here?" There stands Kathy looking timidly at the group especially at Chandler while holding a little child in her hands. Monica just stares at her with a hint of jealousy.

"Hi Chandler. I don't really know how to tell you this but here goes, this is your son."

Okay, I no it was really short but I promise to make it longer next time. Still, let me know what ya think. Thanks.


	2. baby news

Okay in this fic, Kathy never cheated on Chandler. She just had to move to California because of her job and she didn't want to have a long distance relationship.

****

"K..Kathy? What are you doing here?" There stands Kathy looking timidly at the group especially at Chandler while holding a little child in her hands. Monica just stares at her with a hint of jealousy.

"Hi Chandler. I don't really know how to tell you this but here goes, this is your son."

Where we last left off….

Chandler just stares at her as if he lost his ability to speak. The rest of the group look even more stunned than when they first saw her. Finally Phoebe cuts in:

"Maybe we should leave this two alone."

"Hell no. I wanna her this!" Rachel blurts out.

"Come on Rach!" They all leave the couch and move to a couple of chairs in the back.

" How can Chandler have a kid? This is crazy!" Monica whispers to them.

"I know!" Phoebe agrees.

" Well, if it were me, I would faint. That would be a huge smack in the face." Joey says. While the three of continue talking Monica turn her attention towards the two whom were now sitting on the couch. She can still see a bit of shock written on his face. She can't help but wonder if Kathy, the love his life was here to stay and if that was really Chandler's baby.

" Okay, Chandler, let me explain."

" I think you should."

" Alright. Well, about a couple of weeks after we broke up, I realized that I was late. And so I went to the doctor and found out that I was pregnant."

"Well, uh, how do you know its mine?"

" Chandler, I didn't sleep with anyone when we dated and I hadn't slept with anyone after."

" Wow. Okay you have to understand that this is something that is really huge and you are kinda just dropping me with this huge bomb. As a matter of fact, I'm amazed that I didn't run away when you told me. "

" I know. I just had to tell you."

" Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

" Well, I was scared and I didn't know how you were going to react." Chandler pauses for a moment as if to gather his thoughts. He then says very soberly:

"What… what's his name?"

" Michael Joseph Bing, would you like to hold him?"

" Uh not just yet. I might brake him or something." Kathy grins but her face then turns serious again.

" There something else I need to get off my chest."

" Okay, I really don't think anything else can surprise me like finding out that I have a child."

" If you say so. When we broke up, it was really hard. Not just because I was pregnant with your child, but I was falling for you. I never really got over you and if I dated anyone then they would all be compared to you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Chandler, I love you."

" What?!"

" I wanna be with you. I don't know how you feel about me. All I know is that I love you and I miss you. I want us to be together. I wish we could be a family: you, Mike and me. What do you say?" Chandler looks at her and then at Monica who was now talking to Ross who just came and to the rest of his friends. 

"Chandler, say something…" He turned his head when she spoke again. His mind was racing and he only had two pictures in his head, Monica's and Kathy's.

" I guess I was wrong, this is surprising."

Well, what do you think? Please r+r.


	3. hard decisions

Chandler laid in bed that night with his mind in a whirl. He kept playing the events of the day in his head. Kathy had come and told him that he was a father of a little baby boy. She also told him that she wanted them to become a family. He then told her that he didn't have an answer for her and that he had to go. When he left, he went to the park to think about things. It just didn't make sense. Just yesterday, everything was fine and he had no problems. Now he's a father and torn between two women. Kathy had been love of his life before and now she's come back. Monica, on the other hand, was well, He didn't know. They just slept together in London and had been seeing each other since. He couldn't help but think that they could become more serious and come out to the rest of their friends. She was his best friend and they had crossed that line. His thoughts were then interrupted by a soft knock on the door. It opens and Monica appears.

"Hey Chandler." She whispers.

" Hey." He said while motioning for her to lie down next to him.

" So, what did Kathy say?" He took a minute to contemplate if he should tell her everything Kathy said, even the part about them being together.

" Basically, that I'm father of a boy named Michael."

" Wow. She wants you to be apart of his life?"

" Yup."

" So, how you holding up."

" I'm okay now." He pulls her closer and there is a moment of silence. 

" Monica, where do you think this relationship is going?" Monica turns to look at him. She's shocked by his forwardness. She always thought that she would be the one to ask that question, not him.

" uhh, I think that we are two friends who care a lot about each other and I'm hoping that we can become more but we can work on our relationship slowly so that you don't turn all `Chandlerish' and run out on me." She says smiling. He pulls he closer and plants a kiss on the top of her head. They finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

*****

"Hey guys." Chandler walks into his apartment the next day and greets Ross and Joey. He grabs a beer and heads to his room.

"Chandler wait," Chandler turns around and faces Joey. " You've been acting really distant all of a sudden. I know you have a lot on your mind with the baby and everything, but is there something else bothering you?"

" Nothing! Nothing at all." He replies rather quickly. " So Ross, what's up with you? Did you here from Emily yet?"

" No. Actually, I was just about to-."

"No!" Joey cuts him off. "Enough of this Emily crap! I'm sorry Ross. I know your hurting right now but all I here about is Emily this, Emily that. Can we please talk about something else right now?" Joey yells. (I didn't really like Emily. Can you tell? jk)

" Fine," Ross pouts. "So what are you gonna do Chandler?"

" I don't want to talk about this right now."

" Awe, come on. You gotta talk about it sometime." Joey says trying to urge him on.

" Fine. I guess I'll call Kathy and try to figure out a way that I can spend some time with my son."

"Okay and about the other thing?" Ross asks.

" What other thing?" Chandler eyes them skeptically. 

" Didn't she want you two to give it another try?"

" What? How did you know that?"

" Phoebe told us."

" Phoebe?"

" Yea. She said that she knew because she was psychic but Kathy probably told her." 

"Well I don't know what to do about _that_."

" I think you should go for it. I mean you were a wreck when she left. Now that you have a second chance, you should seize the opportunity. You'll be a family."

" Yea, it's not like there's someone else." Joey and Ross laugh but Chandler has a weird look on his face.

" Dude, is there?"

" Maybe…"

" Who?" Chandler looks at Joey then at Ross.

" Umm, there is this woman from work. We've been friends since…I started working at that company. I've liked her every since we met but we have always been just friends. And now we're a little more than just friends. Everything's still new for us but I think it can lead to something great."

" Hmm…Do you love her?"

" I…I guess I've always loved her deep in my heart but I don't know if she feels the same."

" Do you love Kathy?"

" Well…I did…once. But I don't want my kid to hate me some day because his parents weren't together. It's like I'm keeping the family apart. I dunno what to do."

" Chandler, you know what to do. Alright guys, I gotta go." Ross gets up and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell does that mean? I don't know what to do. That's why I asked you guys for help." Joey stayed silent.

" The woman is Monica isn't it?"

" What?"

" The person you love is Monica isn't it?"

" How do you know?"

" You told me a while ago that you had a thing for her and you guys have been acting different ever since we came back from London."

" Well congratulations Sherlock, you caught us."

" Who's Sherlock?" Chandler shakes his head. "Anyway, I think you should go for it for Monica. You guys would be great together. Besides, you don't love Kathy anymore. You finally got over her. Just because your not together doesn't mean you can't be a good father to your son."

"Wow, Joe. That's the most sincere thing I ever heard you say."

" Thanks. Now, I bet that sex with Monica is great! Let's talk about that!" Joey grins. Chandler rolls his eyes.


	4. Monica finds out

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Just to clear this up because some people were confused, Kathy didn't cheat on Chandler; She had to move for her job in this fic. And for those of you who don't remember who Kathy is, she's from season 4.

*****

"Hey Rach. What's wrong?" Monica walks in and greets her friend who's siting on the couch and looking like she just finished crying.

" Oh nothing. I was just watching Titanic."

" Again? How many times have you seen that? And you still cry over it?" 

"Hey! Those to had only each other! So how was your day?"

" Alright. I told my boss that I'm leaving. He nearly cried."

" Aww, why?"

" He says that I'm one of the best chefs that he has. And the neatest." Monica replies. Just then Phoebe comes in and they greet each other.

" Did you guys talk to Chandler?"

" Nope but Ross and Joey have." Rachel answers.

" Oh…okay. I can't believe that she just came back, out of the blue and asked him to do that." Phoebe says.

" What? All she did was ask him to be apart of his child's life. If it were me, I wouldn't have the guts to come back and tell him." Rachel states

"No, not about that. About the fact that she wants them to get back together and become a family."

" What?!" Rachel and Monica say in unison.

" Yea…you didn't know?"

" No!" Monica says. "I can't believe this."

" Whoa, easy Mon." Rachel says.

" I'm…I'm sorry. I guess I'm just shocked, that's all."

" We all are."

" Is she willing to move back here or would they go to LA together?" Rachel asks.

" She'll move back here. She's going to get a transfer at her job."

" Well, is he…umm…is he going back to her?" Monica asks. 

" I don't know." Phoebe replies. " Where are you going?" She asks as she sees Monica getting up and grabbing her coat."

" I just gotta go do something." She really didn't have anything to do but walk around Central Park thinking about the predicament she is in. She was really caught off guard when Phoebe said what Kathy wanted of Chandler_. He didn't say anything about it to her. What if he goes back to her? I mean sure Chandler was terrified by commitment but he is not the type of guy to make his kid grow up without a father. And she was willing to move back together with her. Oh, that's why he asked the other night about our relationship. Wow this is hard. All right. I know what I have to do._

*****

Later that night at Central Perk…

" Did Kathy call you again?" Joey asks.

" Yea. I just told her that I'll call her back."

" How you could get two woman to fall for you, I'll never know." Joey laughs.

"Well I guess your rubbing off on me man." Chandler says smirking.

" Did you tell Monica about your dilemma?"

" No, not yet."

" Good move. Are you staying with her?"

" Well I've been weighting the situation and I'm leaning towards Monica."

" Well, you better totally make up your mind quickly."

" I know." Rachel and Phoebe come and sit down next to the guys.

" Hey! Chandler, Monica wants to see you. She's in her apartment."

" Okay. See ya later guys." They all say bye and order more coffee.

" Hey Mon…" Chandler yells. She merges from her room with a serious look on her face.

" Chandler we need to talk…"

*****

" So what do you guys think she wants to talk to him about?"

" I don't know, maybe their doing it." Phoebe and Rachel laugh but Joey just chuckles nervously.

" Joey…what's up?" Rachel asks.

" What? I didn't say anything. Nothings going on, nothing!" Joey says quickly. Rachel and Phoebe look at each other and share a mischievous smile.

" Joey, do you know something that we don't know?"

" No…" Joey says with a look that shows that he is obviously lying. 

" Joey…" Rachel says sternly while staring into his eyes.

" Okay! But you can't tell anyone that you know." They both nod their heads fervently. 

" Alright. Well…umm…okay…" 

" Joey just spit it out!" Rachel yells.

" Okay! In London, Monica and Chandler kinda… hooked up and they've been together ever since." Rachel and Phoebe stare at him, not believing what they just heard.

" This is huge!" Rachel yells with her eyes full of excitement.

" So, they've been just sneaking around behind our back?"

" Pretty much. Remember that this is just between us. Got it?"

" Got it." Phoebe says and Rachel nods.

" Wait a minute." Rachel interrupts. " Kathy's back. Was he considering leaving Monica? Cuz I'll kick his ass."

" Oh please." Phoebe says rolling her eyes. " Wait…is he? Cuz _I'll_ kick his ass!" Rachel laughs but Phoebe just stares at her and Rachel backs away timidly.

" I don't think so, he was kinda confused." Joey says. Just then Kathy walks in.

" Have you guys seen Chandler? He still hasn't called me back. You think he's avoiding me?"

" Ummm" Joey says not really knowing what to say.

Okay guys, next part coming soon.


	5. The talk

Hi guys. I really appreciate all of the reviews. I just want to say one thing before I start the fic, I value everyone's opinions and want to her them but don't start slamming me if you don't like something about it when you haven't even read the whole thing. I don't make rude comments when I review other people's fics and I don't appreciate people doing it to me. I think constructive criticism is good and can be helpful but I don't want to hear if your just gonna be all bitchy about it. Thank you.

Okay here it goes. 

Where we left off..

" Chandler, we need to talk…" Monica says. 

" Oh,no. I don't like the sound of that."

" I found out something today while talking to Rachel and Phoebe."

" And what's that?"

" I know that Kathy is moving here to be with you." They both stand in silence, trying to find what to say. Monica finally asks, " Why didn't you tell me?"

" I… I don't know. I was stupid." He answers trying not to show that for a split second he was actually going to choose Kathy.

" Listen, I want you to promise me that you for the next few minutes, have to be quiet and let me talk…okay?"

" Uh, sure…"

" Okay. Do you remember when you where dating Janice and me and Joey caught her kissing her ex-husband? Just nod. " He nods but is afraid of the direction this conversation is going in. " You know how it felt when you let her go so that their family could be a whole again? Well I fell the same way right now. I will always love you as a friend. We will always be best friends but I want you to go back to Kathy."

" Alright. A few minutes are up. Mon, you've got to—."

" Chandler, you promised." Chandler stops talking and tries to study her face. He usually could tell what she is thinking but right now, he didn't.

" Okay fine. Continue."

" I know she was the love of your life and I don't wanna stand in your way. I don't want to be the woman that Mike hates because his parents aren't together. That night in London was great. But that is exactly what it was…just a night. You have a second chance with Kathy here…take it," She walks to the door and opens it. " I think you should just go."

" Monica,"

" Chandler please," She interrupts. " Just go." Not knowing what else to do, he walks out. Monica closes the door behind him and breaks down into a fit of tears. She lies on the couch and cries over another failed relationship. She could only wonder, how could this happen to her? _Why am I the only one ending up hurt here? Chandler might be but I had to do it. He and Kathy were meant to be together. Why couldn't I be meant for him? Kathy's one lucky bitch to have Chandler. And I have…no one. Yet again._

After he walks out and Monica closes the door, Chandler just wanders aimlessly around the city, walking wherever his feet took him. This left him alone with his thoughts once again. _What should I do? Do I run back in there and beg her to take me back or do I follow her wishes and go back to Kathy? Wait a minute, did she really just break up with me because of Kathy or was there another intention behind it? Well the other night she said that she saw a future for us but was she telling the truth? What if she doesn't want to be with me and is using the Kathy thing as an excuse? She said London was great but that it was only one night. Does she regret agreeing to be together afterwards? Maybe she's right. Not about London, because that was the best night of my life and the times afterward. Maybe I should be with Kathy. Yea, if she won't give us a chance then I should go to Kathy for my son's sake. _Chandler decides to walk home but instead walks into Central Perk praying that his friends are not there. 

"Oh hey guys." He says but then realizes that they are not alone. "Hi Kathy."

" Hi Chandler." Kathy says looking at him from her spot on the couch.

" Umm Chandler, can I talk to you for a minute." Phoebe jumps up and pulls him over to the side. " What's wrong? You look depressed."

" Nothing. I'm fine." Phoebe sighs. She can tell that he is lying.

" Chandler I know about you and Monica and I know that you went to her apartment to talk. Now what happened?"

" How do you know about us?"

" Well umm that is besides the point. What happened? Did you break up?"

" Yea. Pretty much." He nods.

" Aww. So I guess your going with Kathy?"

" I guess so."

" Why didn't you tell her about Kathy in the first place?"

" What do you mean?"

" Well you told everyone about your son, but you didn't tell Monica about her asking you to be with her."

" You told!" His eyes widened. " She found out because of you?"

" Well I didn't know she didn't know. You should have said something. Besides, I didn't know about you guys then." 

" Whatever. It's over now. What's done is done."

" I'm gonna go see Monica. Oh and Kathy's been waiting to see if you'd show up here, it's a good thing you did."

" Okay. Wait, does anyone else know about us?" 

" Uhh no." Phoebe yells back while leaving the coffeehouse, Chandler meets the rest of them at the couch.

" Chandler I need to talk to you."

" God, does everyone need to talk to me today? Okay. Joey, Rachel, do you mind?"

" Oh no. Go ahead." Joey and Rachel both reply.

" Umm guys." He looks at them, trying to give them the hint that they should leave.

" Oh sorry." Rachel catches it and pulls Joey over to the counter to order more coffee.

" Okay Chandler. You've been avoiding me and I need to know your answer because if I have a reason to stay, then I have to request a transfer here from my job. So, do I have a reason to stay?"

" Yes. Yes you do." Kathy smiles and hugs Chandler. She then gives him a sweet kiss but all he is thinking about is Monica. Mean while Rachel and Joey are looking on.

" Oh my god! What is he doing?" Rachel asks.

" Something must have happened with Monica."

" They probably broke up."

" You think?"

" Why else would he be kissing Kathy?"

" I don't know. Maybe he's playing them both."

" Joey, he is not you." Rachel says rolling her eyes.

" yea whatever. Your just jealous."

" Of what?"

" That you never got any of the Joey love."

*****

" Monica? Are you here." Phoebe asks while entering the apartment that Monica shared with Rachel.

" Yea. Phoebe but I really don't wanna talk right now." She yells from her room. Phoebe can tell that her friend has been crying by the way her voice sounds.

" Monica, I know what's going on and I want to talk to you." Monica then comes from her room.

" What do you think is going on."

" Mon, I know about you and Chandler and I know something happened when he came up here to talk to you. Now I wanna talk to you. Did you break up with him?" She nods. " Why?"

She sighs and goes to sit on the couch. " Because I know that he wants to be and belongs with Kathy. They had a child together and want to be with each other and I can't stand in the way. No matter how much it may hurt."

" Aww Mon. Sometimes your just too nice to other people." She gives Monica a hug and lets her cry a little more on her shoulder.

*****

For the next couple of days Monica and Chandler avoided each other. Everyone but Ross, knew why but they didn't say anything. They could tell that it would be along time before everything got back to normal, especially with Kathy and Mike around.

" Hey man." Joey says while coming out of his room. He sees Chandler holding Michael and smiles. 

" Hey Joe."

" So I don't have to ask that you're back together with Kathy. What about our talk? I thought Monica was the one for sure."

" Yea well, it didn't turn out that way. I didn't break up with her, she broke up with me."

" What? Why?" He looks down at his watch. " Damn it!"

" What?"

" I'm late. I got to go. We can finish talking later." With that he grabbed his coat and ran across the hall to Monica and Rachel's. Monica was siting down reading a magazine while Rachel was running around with one shoe in her hand.

" Sorry I'm late. You guys ready?"

" I'm ready but Rachel couldn't decided what shoe to wear."

" Okay! I'm ready. Let's go get a cab." Three of them walk out and hail a cab. They decided to go to lunch at a new place a few blocks away from where they would usually would go.

" I know I have to get over Ross but it's just hard. You know?" Rachel says as Monica and Joey continue to nod their head as if they are really paying attention. Suddenly Joey nudges Monica.

" Joey, we'll be there soon. Okay? Just a few more minutes, then you can eat as much as you want."

" No, not that. That." He points to a couple who is sitting on the park bench kissing. Monica then realizes that its Kathy and that it's not Chandler that she's kissing.


	6. fighting words

When we left off, Monica, Joey, and Rachel just saw Kathy kissing another guy. 

" Oh my god!" Monica yells while Joey pulls her and Rachel behind a near by tree.

" You guys, what the hell was all that about? You know I'm really hungry and I don't wanna play whatever game you guys are-,"

" Rach!" Joey interrupts her. " Look over there." He points in Kathy's direction.

" Okay… It's just some couple making out on the- oh my god! That's Kathy and some guy!" Joey nods while Monica just looks pissed off.

" She can't do this to Chandler. I'm gonna go kick her ass." She goes to leave but Joey pulls her back.

" We can't just go over there-," Joey begins to say but Monica is not listening and just shrugs his hand off her. She goes to where Kathy is while Rachel and Joey follows.

" Monica… Joey, Rachel! Umm I can explain"

" Save it, bitch!"

" Excuse me!"

" You heard me, you slut! Who the hell is this? Someone else who's heart your gonna eventually break?"

" Kathy, what the hell is going on?" The guy who was sitting down then gets up and asks.

" Kathy, why don't you tell him?" Monica crosses her arms and when Kathy doesn't say anything so she speaks up again. " She is not only dating you, but my best friend Chandler."

" I can't believe this! Is he the reason you're moving back here? How could you do this to me? I loved you! Ugh, were through!" The man storms off with Kathy yelling his name after him. She turns back around and looks at Monica.

" I can't believe you did that."

" You can't believe _me_? I can't believe you! How could you do this to Chandler and that other guy?"

" Oh, what do you know! You're only sticking up for Chandler because you like him!" Kathy stares coldly at Monica. " I know you do! You always have! You're just jealous that I have him and you don't." Monica raises her hand, ready to punch Kathy in the jaw but she lowers her hand again.

" You know what, I'm gonna do you a favor and not hit you. I don't want to waste my time on trash like you." She turns to walk away.

" I don't know why you want him. He's just a useless fuck who got me knocked up." 

Monica stops walking. " Fuck it." She turns around and punches Kathy hard in the jaw.

" Oww!" Kathy screams.

" Yea. Take that bitch!" Monica smiles with satisfaction and turns back around and walk off with Joey and Rachel close behind, with Kathy crying and holding her jaw in the background.

" Wow Mon! That was a hell of a punch." Rachel chimes.

" Yea, that was a pretty good chick fight. It would have been better if you tore off each other's shirts." Joey adds.

" Well she deserved it." Monica replies, ignoring Joey's comment.

*****

The next day Monica decides to tell Chandler about Kathy. 

" Mr. Bing, Monica Geller is here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment, should I let here in.?" Chandler's secretary asks.

Chandler sighs; this day was not going good. First there was a major problem with the WENUS, then he had to fire someone. He was not in a good mood and now he was gonna talk to Monica for the first time in days. Seconds later Monica walks in and closes the door.

" Hi."

" Hey."

" I'm sorry I came to your job. There is just something I have to get off my chest."

" No problem, what's wrong?"

" Okay, I know we haven't talked in like a week and I know it is kinda awkward, me just showing up at your job but this is really important. Alright, the other day, while on our way to lunch, I saw Kathy …kissing another guy." She looks at Chandler but he doesn't say anything. He just has a blank expression on his face. " Chandler, say something."

" How could you."

" What?" That was not the answer she was expecting.

" How could you do this? What kind of game are you playing with me?"

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" Monica, Why would you make something up like this? First you tell me that you see a future for us, then you break up with me supposedly because of Kathy. Then you say that London meant nothing to you and then you say that we will still be friends but you don't talk to me. And now, you come and tell me that my girlfriend, mother of my child, cheated on me. What is wrong with you?" He yells.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yells back. " First of all I never said that London-," She gets cut off when his secretly buzzes in.

" What Irene?" he yells.

" There is a woman named Kathy here to see you." Before he can answer Kathy walks in.

" Hi hunny. Oh hi Monica." She hisses Monica's name.

" Umm hey. What are you doing here?" Chandler asks uncomfortably. 

" Do I need a reason to see my man?" Kathy says playfully.

" Yes." Monica says under her breath.

" What was that?" Kathy asks.

" Oh, nothing." Monica replies with a obviously fake smile.

" Kathy, what happen to your jaw?" 

" Nothing, I just fell." Kathy stares at Monica evilly and while Monica just grins back.

" Well I'm gonna go. Bye." Monica gets up and walks out before Chandler could reply.

*****

" Hey dude, what's wrong?" Joey asks as Chandler comes home from work.

" Oh hi. I just had a bad day today." He takes off his jacket and practically falls into his chair.

" Oh so you're really not in the mood to talk or anything… right?" Joey looks at him nervously. 

" Joey…what's up?"

" Umm okay. Chandler I need to tell you something and you can't get mad at me. I've been trying to decide how to tell you this all day…Kathy is cheating on you." Chandler puts his head in his hands.

" Okay you guys, what's going on?"

" What?" Joey asks while looking confused. " I saw her yesterday kissing some guy."

" Oh and I guess that it's just a coincidence that Monica told me the same thing." Joey looks at him surprised.

" Monica told you about it? I didn't think she would."

" What…so it's true?" Chandler asks suspiciously.

" Yeah. Monica, Rachel and I were going to lunch and we saw her. Did you think she would lie? I'm so sorry man."

" Yeah okay. I'll be right back."

" Okay, no problem." Chandler walks across the hall to see if Monica's there.

" Monica?" She looks up from cooking.

" What are you doing here? I have nothing to say to you."

" Oh come on. Please talk to me."

" Fine. What do you want?"

" I'm sorry."

" Fine, apology accepted." She replies quickly.

" Mon, I was just having a bad day. I know that I shouldn't have snapped at you and that I should have believed you."

" What made you come to your senses?"

" I was talking to Joey and he told me about it."

" So you would believe him and not me?"

" I'm so sorry." He pauses a minute. " Hey wait a minute, you busted Kathy's jaw didn't you?"

" Why would you think that?" Monica asks innocently.

" Well when I asked her what happened, she looked at you and you just smiled. And well, I know you."

" Okay, you caught me. I lost my nerve and punched her." Chandler just laughs. There is an uncomfortable moment of silence. Monica then breaks it. " You said before that I thought that London was a mistake. When did I say that?" Chandler opens his mouth to comment. Just then Rachel comes busting through the door.

" Monica! Thank god you're here. Oh, hey Chandler. Anyway Monica, you gotta help me quick!"

" Umm Rachel, we were kinda in the middle of something."

" You know what Mon, I'll just talk to you later." With that, Chandler walks out the door. 

" Now, there's something else that I have to do." He mumbles to himself as he walks down the stairs.

*****

Okay I finished this part and I will get working on the next soon. It would probably be the last part.


	7. the final winner is?

Chandler found himself knocking on Kathy's door. The door opens half way.

"Hi. Umm… Chandler, now is not a good time."

" Why? What's going on? Why are you whispering?" Then the door swings open all the way and a man appears next to Kathy. Chandler and the man look at each other suspiciously. 

" Hi, I'm Clint." 

" Hey, I'm Chandler." Clint's eyes open wide.

" Your Chandler!" He turns to Kathy. " I thought you dumped up him."

" What?" Chandler asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Clint ignores Chandler and continues to talk to Kathy. "You obviously can't make up your mind. So I'll make it up for you. You can have him and give me a call when you're through playing games." He pushes past Chandlers. After Clint's gone, Chandler turns back to Kathy.

" I need to talk to you now." Chandler says while entering the apartment with Kathy still standing at the door.

" I can explain." Kathy starts.

" Well explain. I'm listening." He takes a seat on the couch.

" Okay, I know what your friends must have told you. And all those things I said before were-.,"

" What things you said?" 

" They didn't tell you?" He shakes his head. " Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that now we can fix everything." She pauses for a moment. " I have been seeing both you and Clint."

Chandler leans back and sighs. " Why? Why would you suddenly comeback in my life and try to restore what we had when you were going to mess it up anyway. You think I wouldn't have eventually found out? I'm not that stupid."

" This wasn't going to go on forever. I never told you this but when we were dating, I had a one-night stand with Clint and a relationship grew. I moved in with him when I went to LA. When I realized that I was pregnant, I was scared of how Clint would react, especially if the child was yours. So I moved to San Francisco and had Mike there. Time passed and I came here for you and I figured that if things didn't work out between us, then at least Mike would have his real father. A friend of mine told Clint where I was and he came and found me. He is the one Monica, Joey and Rachel saw me kissing."

" Well, what do you want from Kathy? Do you want me to hug you and say it will be okay? I'm not going to do that."

" And, I don't expect you to. I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you. I want you and only you." Chandler leans in and hugs her while she has a mischievous smile on her face that he can't see. He pulls back suddenly and her smile fades.

" Wait, I can't to do this."

" Why not?" She asks.

" Well number one, You cheated on me twice. And number two, I'm in love with another woman."

" Who?" She asks angrily. " It's Monica isn't it? You love her don't you?." Chandler looks into her eyes with an apologetic smile. 

" You're the mother of my child and will always hold a place in my heart. Hey, where is Mike?"

" He's at my sisters, but what about me? I love you and I need you."

" You don't really love me Kathy. You love Clint or whoever, but not me. And if you really wanted your son to have a father figure then you would have lied and said Clint was his real father. You just decided to tell me that I have a son and that he's not Clint's. Now why did you really comeback?"

" Fine," Kathy says giving in. " The truth is that Clint is a struggling writer and He can't take care of me, him, and a baby. I lost my job a couple months ago and been in and out of jobs ever since. I'm desperate and I can't take care of Mike anymore. We've been okay up to now but I can't get by forever. I need your help."

" You want me to give you money?"

" Well, at first it was about money and child support but now I've been thinking that I should give you full custody of Mike." Chandler just looks at her not comprehending what she just said. He would be fully responsible for someone beside himself. " What do you say?"

" Well what can I say? He can't stay with you anymore and my son is not being put on the street."

" Great. We can work out all the legal stuff later."

" Alright but I have to go."

" Okay, bye Chandler."

" Bye Kathy."

*****

He leaves Kathy's apartment and buys a bouquet of red roses. He makes his way up to Monica's apartment and knocks on the door with the flowers behind his back. Ross answers the door.

" Hey, I'm on hold with Emily." He says with a cell phone in his hands and a huge grin on his face. "What's up?"

" Is Monica here."

" No, she's at work."

" I thought she didn't have to go in today?"

" There was some sort of problem there and she had to go in."

" Okay thanks. Tell Emily I said hi." Chandler turns to leave after Ross waves.

*****

About 30 minutes later. 

" Monica, there is a guy here to see you." Monica's co-worker, Lisa says with a smirk.

" Okay…send him in." Monica says and looks curiously at Chandler when he walks in. Chandler he walks up to here and gives her the bouquet leaving a huge smile on her face.

" Come to lunch with me." 

" Okay just give me a second." She goes to Lisa and tells her that she is going on break. She returns and Chandler pulls her to the waiting cab. The cab pulls up to the park and Chandler pulls her to a spot that has a blanket and picnic waiting. 

" Oh my god." She looks at the picnic and back at Chandler who is now sitting on the blanket motioning for her to sit next to him. She follows still looking awe struck.

"Monica, There is something I have to tell you," He pauses, gathering up courage. She looks at him intently. " I love you." She looks at him with her tears in her eyes.

" What about Kathy?" she stammers out.

" I talked with her early today. Kathy did cheat on me and even if she didn't, it still wouldn't have worked out because I'm in love with another woman." He answers smiling. He face then turns serious. " I don't know how you feel or whatever but I just had to tell you. And I know that London didn't mean anything to you but it did to me. If you could sit here and say-," He's cut off by Monica kissing him.

" It did mean a lot to me. I never said that it didn't. I only told you to go with Kathy because I thought that was what you wanted."

" I would never have chosen Kathy over you but after we broke up. It just happened." He looks down.

" Chandler," He looks up again. " I love you too."

***** 2 years later*****

" We're engaged!" Monica announces to the group with Chandler smiling next to her. They all jump and congratulate them.

" I wanna be maid of honor!" Rachel yells.

" Can I please sing at your wedding?" Phoebe pleads.

" Me too!" Mike says jumping up and down.

" Well, I don't know about singing Mike, but your gonna be the ring bearer." Chandler says picking his son up.

" What's that?"

" Well, the ring bearer gets to stand up in front of everyone in a nice suit and walk down the aisle with everyone saying how cute he looks." Monica says.

" Aww man!" he jumps out of Chandler's hands while everyone laughs.

" Come on Mike, lets go watch some TV." Joey takes Mike to the couch and they watch TV. While the others ramble on and on about how great the wedding will be. Chandler sneaks Monica off to the corner.

" You are gonna be Mrs. Chandler Bing." He says smiling then kisses her.

" Maybe I should keep my name. Bing's too weird." She says jokingly. 

" Well at least you didn't have to live your whole life with Muriel as your middle name." He remarks. Monica doesn't say anything but has a distant look on her face. " Penny for you thoughts?"

" Well I was just thinking how complete my life finally is."

" Oh yea, how do you figure?" Chandler asks.

" Well, I have great friends, a job at a good restaurant, the greatest guy in the world and I will have two wonderful kids to take care of."

" Two?" Chandler asks confused.

" Well, I have some more news. I went to the doctor because I was late and he told me some interesting news. Chandler, I'm pregnant!" 

" What?!" He yells with sheer happiness. He picks her up and swings her around then puts her down and they kiss. Not knowing that they have an audience. 

" Awww," Phoebe and Rachel say in unison, while Joey, Ross and Mike share a disgusted face. 

" I love you so much." Chandler says gleaming.

" I love you too." Monica replies. They both finally found happiness, in each other.

THE END!!!!

Of course I had to make Chandler and Monica end up together! 

How was it? Did you understand it? Was the ending okay? Review!!!!


End file.
